The present invention relates to solid-state imaging apparatus and apparatus using the same which are widely used for example as image input apparatus, and more particularly it is related to solid-state imaging apparatus and apparatus using the same which is capable of achieving a reduction in power consumption without using a frame memory especially when operating at a low frame rate.
Various types such as those of MOS or CCD have been proposed and are practically used as solid-state imaging apparatus. It is relatively easy with the MOS type, as compared to the CCD type, to internally provide peripheral circuits other than an imaging section and it has fewer peripheral component parts. In addition, since it has a capability of longer-time drive because it uses less power, it is increasingly used in recent years in a wide range of products. Those having an internally provided frame memory as a part of the peripheral circuits have been disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open hei-11-261894.
Supposing the CCD type, in achieving a further reduction in power consumption especially at the time of a low frame rate operation, methods have been disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 2006-81048 where circuits consuming a large amount of power such as an output section are continuously operated only in a partial period within one frame and are not operated in other periods. Further, in the case of using MOS solid-state imaging apparatus, it is readily conceivable to internally provide a frame memory so that circuits with a large power consumption such as an imaging section and a conversion section are operated only in periods of accessing the frame memory, whereby a reduction in power consumption is achieved by not operating the large-power-consumption circuits in periods of not accessing the frame memory.